Duck Pond
by JazzyFizzleBaby27
Summary: Santana and Brittany are out at the park to feed the ducks. Brittany tries to join them.   My summaries suck. I promise cuteness and fluff though. So read and review :D


Here's another Literature exam idea...Brittanna this time :D

Brittany and Santana had been out enjoying the first sunny day in a while. They decided to take a walk down to the park and feed the ducks, something Brittany had been looking forward to for the past few days. They had come out together a few weeks ago and the glee club were completely supportive. Even after all the torment Santana had inflicted on the club, they still had her back and accepted her. Santana smiled at the memory of that day.

***

_**2 weeks ago**_

_Santana was nervous. She and Brittany had agreed that they couldn't keep their relationship a secret from the rest of New Directions. Santana's stomach was twisted in knots and she held onto Brittany's hand for dear life. They walked onto the choir room. Mr. Schue had been out the front waiting for the rest of the members to arrive. Santana did a quick glance around and saw that they were actually the last to arrive. Brittany squeezed her hand, a little reminder that she was there for her._

_"Ok girls, I'm glad you made it could you just-"  
>"Mr. Schue could we say something? It'll only take a second?"<br>Brittany said softly. Mr. Schue nodded and went to take a seat at the piano.  
>Brittany looked at Santana. Brittany wanted Santana to be the one to tell the group. Santana's heart started to race. She wanted nothing more than to just turn around and walk out. But she couldn't. Brittany had a firm hold on her hand and continued to hold it tightly.<em>

_"Umm, Hi everyone. This may not come as much of a surprise really. But Brit is... Britts and I are..."  
>"Sanny is my girlfriend" Brittany finished when she knew Santana couldn't continue. She smiled around at the group. Santana could only look down at her feet and hold her breath. Hoping that they would accept them. There was silence. Santana expected them to start throwing insults at them. What she wasn't expecting in the slightest was clapping and wolf whistles.<em>

_"Wanky" she heard come from Kurt. She glanced up to where he was sitting with Blaine and he winked at her. Santana started blushing but smiled back at him. Before she could say or do anything, the whole of New Directions got out of their seats and gave the girls a group hug. Santana was so overwhelmed she started crying. Brittany tilted her head up and kissed her softly. There were a few scattered "awww's" from around the room and a whistle from Puck. Santana cleared her throat wiped her tears away and smiled at the group.  
>"Thank you. For being ok with this."<br>"Santana, you may have been a bitch in the past but you're part of this family. And we accept and love our family no matter what. And how could we not accept you guys? Seriously girl. We don't care. We're proud of you for coming out." Mercedes said with a wide smile.  
>Santana smiled back and knew from then that she would never do anything else to hurt her family ever again.<em>

__Santana watched Brittany as she danced ahead of her, blonde hair bouncing along. They continued like this until the pond came into sight. Brittany turned around and looked at Santana, face lit up in excitement. Brittany turned around and ran towards the pond and a large group of ducks drifting along in the water. Santana smiled and watched as her girlfriend sat at the edge of the pond and watched as Brittany started speaking softly to the ducks. It was easily one of the cutest things she had ever seen. She heard Brittany laugh and decided to get closer to hear what she could possibly find so funny.  
>She moved as quickly and as quietly as she could so that she could eavesdrop on her girlfriend and the ducks.<br>"...Lord Tubbington would never agree to go fishing with us. He's scared of fish. He likes dolphins though. Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?"  
>Brittany went quiet as she watched the ducks. Brittany slowly leant over the pond to try and reach the ducks but she lost balance and ended up falling in.<br>Santana ran and picked her girlfriend up out of the water and wiped her wet hair out of her face.  
>"You ok brit-brit?"<br>"I'll be ok Sanny. But the ducks flew away. I just wanted to see if they were softer than Lord Tubbington. Their feathers looked so pretty and soft. But now they're gone." Brittany looked so upset at this that Santana gave her a hug, forgetting she was soaking wet because of her impromptu swim.  
>"Come on Brit. Let's get you to my place for a shower and some snuggles."<br>Brittany brightened up at the thought of snuggles with Santana and pulled the Latina all the way home.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Brittany and Santana were in Santana's bed cuddling and were watching the swan princess.  
>"I love you Brit. Please be careful not to fall into ponds again. Please. You're not gunna turn into a swan if you do" Santana joked.<br>Brittany giggled and kissed Santana's cheek.  
>"I love you too Sanny. I'll be more careful. Now shh, Odette is about to sing to Derek."<br>Santana laughed and kissed Brittany's hair, turning to watch the movie and sing along with the girl she loved. 


End file.
